


A Helping Hand

by FrozenMemories



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s02e14 Mardi Gras Beads + Chair, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sort of a Crack Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: A little deviation of the actual episode.What if Dawn left Jack in a slightly more precarious position?Inspired by the Cairo Day prompt "The ties that bind" (Yeah I know that was weeks ago)
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend who encouraged me to post this but would like to remain anonymous because they don't want to be accociated with this trash. Love you anyway ♡

Of all the precarious situations Jack had found himself in throughout his life this had to be the worst, undoubtedly. He’d known all along that Dawn meant trouble – honestly, that was part of the appeal. He’d never been good at withstanding a challenge.

Dawn would have absolutely been worth the humiliation of ending up tied to the bed, naked and alone – _would have_ being the key phrase here. It hadn’t even come to that, Jack regretfully bemoaned. In his blind eagerness to please – or was it to be pleased? – he had allowed himself to be incapacitated by a pair of shiny handcuffs and a devilish smile.

She hadn’t even had the grace to look remorseful as she’d raided his place for valuable possessions and then left with a sultry, “Thanks, sugar,” and a peck to his cheek.

Jack had struggled, of course. Rattled against his restraints and sworn like a sailor once his desperate attempts at sweet talking had led him nowhere. The only sliver of solace she’d left him was his phone – that way he could at least call for help and didn’t have to wait until someone, most likely Matty, would start missing him and send a search party. There was no way he’d want to explain _this_ to anyone.

Unfortunately, someone would _have_ to come to his rescue. He groaned while he mentally went through the list of possible people to call. One name after the other got scratched from his list, his ears turning red every time he imagined their reaction. When he was at the end of his rope and still hadn’t come to a decision he was tempted to go for a round of _eeny, meeny_ , _miny_ , _mo_ between Mac, Riley and Bozer.

He ended up doing what he should have done from the start and dialed up the most familiar shortcut.

“Hey Jack, what’s up?” Mac sounded chipper when he answered the phone and Jack felt his cheeks flush, trying to ask for help without giving away too many details, lest Mac should come up with the idea of bringing company.

“I need your help over here, buddy,” he began in what he hoped was a calm voice.

“You alright there?” Mac asked.

Jack cleared his throat.

“Just… just come over. And make it quick, alright?”

“Be right there,” Mac told him and Jack could already hear shuffling in the background, probably from Mac leaving the house.

“Oh, and Mac? Come alone, will ya?” He added, but the line was already cut.

With a long, drawn out groan Jack let his head hit the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut.

A few minutes into the wait it occurred to him that he should come up with a better explanation for Mac than the embarrassing truth. He should also try to cover himself up, he was quite nicely spread out on display – not a sight Mac had never seen but likely one he wouldn’t appreciate.

Most of the bedding was bunched up around the foot of the bed, the rest of it discarded on the floor. It took a lot of twisting and struggling until Jack managed to catch the corner of the comforter between his feet and pull it up far enough that he could work his legs under it and at the very least make himself appear decent. It took more effort than expected and Jack was panting by the time he was done.

He spent a little more time on embellishing his story until a knock on his door startled him back to the present.

“Jack?” Mac called out when nobody went to answer the door.

“Use your key,” he called back and winced at the scraping sound of metal inside the lock.

“Jack?”

“In here,” he muttered just as Mac appeared in his bedroom door.

“What the hell happened?” Mac asked, instinct making him scan the room before he stepped closer to assess Jack’s condition.

The apparent lack of injuries combined with Jack’s obvious embarrassment blew his caution away and soon a broad grin graced his features.

“Spare me the wise cracks and cut me loose, will ya?” Jack groused and rattled the cuffs in desperation.

Mac crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. It was only then that Jack somewhat belatedly registered Mac’s bandages and he instantly felt guilty for having made him drive.

“Not before I get the whole story,” Mac said before Jack had a chance to apologize. The look of amusement on his face made Jack forget about being worried and instead reminded him of his own misery again.

“Please?”

Mac’s answering chuckle was almost endearing. It was also highly annoying. God, he should have called Bozer.

“You know, I love to hear you beg, but I’d also love to hear what happened here.” Mac leaned down and grabbed the edge of Jack’s flimsy attempt of a cover-up, grinning even wider when he confirmed that Jack was indeed as naked as the situation suggested.

“It was Dawn, alright?” Jack growled impatiently, “We got all nice and cozy and next thing I know she cuffs me to the bed and hey, I’m not one to complain about that, you’ve seen her, Mac. But then she up and leaves. Cleared out my place, just like that.”

He watched Mac chew on his bottom lip the way he did when he was forcing himself not to laugh but was failing miserably.

“Yeah, I was going to ask where your TV went. I hope she was worth it,” Mac wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jack groaned, feeling his composure slip away.

“Did you listen to me, dude?” He tugged hard at the restraints again, “There wasn’t any action once she snapped these bad boys on me!”

Mac pressed his lips together a little more tightly.

“What, she didn’t even…” he cocked his head towards Jack’s groin with an insinuating smirk. “Somebody better teach that girl some manners.”

“Are you here to help me out or to mock me?”

He accentuated his question with his coldest delta stare, the one that would have worked on Bozer for sure. Mac however had been immune to it for years.

“Help you out how?” He grinned lasciviously, making Jack’s already flushed body feel even hotter.

“Oh, come on, Mac. This really isn’t the time…”

Mac shrugged, kneeling on the mattress beside him as if he hadn’t just propositioned Jack while he was cuffed to his bed.

“Your call. I just figured you could use a little consolation.”

Jack swallowed. Beneath the layer of humiliation Mac’s offer hit a very receptive nerve.

They’d done the friends with benefits before, it wasn’t a big deal. But Mac was still hurt and Jack was in a really uncomfortable position. This was a bad idea.

“I can hardly say no to that, can I?”

A very bad idea.

Mac moved to straddle his hips before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper clip, twisting it in contemplation. 

“I won’t need this then?”

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes, “I knew there was a catch.”


End file.
